安妮/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Sometimes it is smarter to approach an enemy with 3 charges instead of 4 to appear vulnerable. You can then quickly charge the stun with . It can also allow you to break with a weaker spell before using a spell (especially ) that stuns them. **This can also be an effective strategy to lure enemies into a false sense of security. * As each of abilities gives a charge for this allows to only need 2 or 3 charges when a team fight erupts allowing to be able to use her and then casting your offensive abilities to then land an AoE stun on the enemy team. * During the laning phase, try to find a good balance between storing your stun for use and continuing to use your spells to maintain a strong farming game. * enables to farm very well early in the game, as well as building up without using mana as refunds its mana cost if it kills an enemy. * can quickly build up mana in items like or . * A good tactic at the start of a game is to use 4 times to get a stun ready before you leave the fountain. This can help turn the tide of a first battle, and aid you in getting first blood. * or used in combination with results in having an AoE stun effect. * Putting at least one point in early game allows to be charged slightly faster allowing more harassment and team ganking support. * Don't rely on to keep you alive. Its damage isn't great for countering AD carries with life steal, and early game its defensive properties are minimal at best. It is mainly used to charge up a combo. * Always charge up before a fight occurs, the 1.75 sec stun is very effective in taking out carries who overextend or out of position. * While can take down groups of low health minions early game, positioning the cone so that it also routinely damages the enemy champion can be very useful. Dropping their health like this can be followed up with a big / burst for the kill. * can be controlled, like most pet units, by holding Alt or activating the ability again before moving. ** doesn't require a line of sight to be summoned, try casting it inside a bush if you know an enemy is there. ** Storing a stun for use with can turn the tide in her team's favor. *As soon as you hit level 6, You can use to initiate your opponent and use and . then finish your opponent with . This will either devastate or kill your enemy. 物品使用 * is a very strong item on as it allows her to be very tough without sacrificing too much ability power and 's passive lets her to stay in the lane early game. ** Building a instead will grant her more survivability since, aside from the stun from , has no other escape mechanism. * is another good item for , as the health and area of effect slow can keep her alive for longer. ** Tibbers' damage aura will apply the slow debuff associated with , making Tibbers excellent for chasing or kiting. * is a must for , as it raises her ability power by a substantial amount. * A fed is normally countered by magic resistance, building a and is a great way to itemize against enemies that have a large amount of magic resistance. * is a great option for when the enemy team has lots of magic damage. It provides magic resistance, but still contributes to her burst potential with AP and a magic resistance reduction aura. * Getting items which provide CDR, such as and will provide more frequent stuns. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 *All of spells deal magic damage, therefore any form of magic resistance will mitigate her damage significantly. ** offers a spell shield to negate 1 spell from . Its magic resistance and health will help tremendously in surviving burst. ** is a cheaper alternative, and allows you to block her stun specifically, instead of just one ability. *Do not underestimate the damaging aura from . The longer the fight lasts, the more damage you will take from it. **Avoid focusing her when attacking . has a lot of health and damage, and killing kills as well. Focusing allows to finish you off with her spells if she is ignored. ***Do not disregard completely, however. Its attack damage and damaging aura can easily put a tense fight against in her favour if left to attack you. **Alternatively, use ranged attacks and abilities to kill while keeping out of range of Annie's spells, the advantage to this being that will most likely be easier to kill. ** is considered a minion therefor and champion abilities that work on minions and monsters only (such as ), will work on him as well. *Be alert for the visual effect that appears when the stun from is ready. **Because refunds mana when used to last hit minions, be cautious around an using autoattacks on minions. She is likely to have 3 stacks on and is waiting for someone to engage her. She will cast , allowing her to stun on her next spell. * acts like a . Be careful when engaging her if you are using a champion that relies on auto-attack. **It can sometimes be hard to see the visual effect of if she has her up. Category:Champion strategies